


You're my favorite kind of night

by badbloodfoxes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, the roommate/stripper au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbloodfoxes/pseuds/badbloodfoxes
Summary: Amélie Moreau put out an ad for a roommate looking for company. She went to a strip club looking for the same thing. What happens when company becomes something more?





	1. Prologue

She sits at her desk, fingers reaching up to rub her temples. It’s not the first night she’s done this, stayed at the office long since all the dancers and employees had gone home. Well, all the other employees but her assistant. Gabriel insisted on staying until she left. It was a quality she used to admire about her assistant, until he insisted on using the time when the sun had long since fallen to try and get her to go out on dates.

The main problem wasn’t that he was trying to get her involved in the possibility of another romantic relationship. It had taken some time to heal after her last attempt. Staring out her office window, she’s thankful she didn’t marry the man she’d once been engaged to. No, the problem isn’t that Gabe is trying to get her to give love another shot. It’s that he wants her to do it with men.

That’s the problem.

Amélie’s known her sexuality for quite some time. It was something Gérard could never fully appreciate, and even had tried to shame her for. She hadn’t told Gabriel, though she intends to tonight with the way he’s rambling on about a new club he enjoys.

She tries to focus on the paperwork, despite that the paperwork has nothing to do with her theatre. It has more to do with her advertisement for a roommate, which no one has accepted. Perhaps because they are intimidated by her, perhaps because they believe she’s a bitch. Either way, she cannot fill the empty space in her apartment.

“Mon dieu,” she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, taking her eyes from the paper in front of her, and Gabe stops in his rant.

“What?” He crosses his arms over his chest. “I thought you’d like this idea.”

“Going to a strip club to watch men leer at naked women?”

He laughs out loud at that, even leaning forward to put an arm on her desk. A quick arch of her brow makes him take a step back. He knows how touchy she is about her desk.

“Well, clearly you weren’t listening,” Gabe sends a knowing smirk her way, and now she’s genuinely curious.

“Fine,” Amélie leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. “What did I miss?”

“It’s a gay strip club, jefe. No men allowed.”


	2. Chapter 1

It takes an hour of convincing on Gabe’s part, an hour in which he refused to leave her office until he got her to agree to go. Just once.

“You can’t be serious,” she said, not only was the idea of her going to a strip club ridiculous, the fact that it was specifically designed for women seemed ridiculous. Granted, perhaps her view on strip clubs had been tainted considering how many she’d visited picking up her former fiancé.

“Very serious,” Gabe sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. “You don’t just need to get out there. You need to have fun!” He raised his eyebrow. “You do remember how to have fun right, jefe?”

“Would shoving my stiletto up your ass count as fun?”

“You gonna lube it up first?”

She rolled her eyes, but shook her head with a small smile on her lips. This was one of the reasons she’d kept him as her assistant. He was someone who could keep up with her humor, who wasn’t afraid to question the orders she gave him. Though, questioning usually didn’t happen.

She’d asked him about it once. Why he put up such a fight on certain questions but seemed to eagerly take her orders in others.

“You’re the smartest boss I’ve ever had, jefe. Most the time I don’t have to question what you tell me to do, ‘cause you’ve already thought about every other option.”

Her thoughts trailed back to her current situation. He legitimately wanted her to go to a gay strip club.

A sigh passed her lips.

“How much money does one normally bring to these things?”

Gabe’s eyebrows shot to the ceiling. “Wait, you’re actually gonna go?”

Now it was her turn to raise a brow. “Seeing as I am not allowed to leave my office I don’t have much of a choice do I?”

He pumped his fist into the air and smirked her way. “You’re gonna have the time of your life, jefe. Just you wait.”

 

* * *

 

           

Now, sitting in her car in front of the club, she’s not entirely sure what she’s doing. She’d agreed to go, mainly just to get out of her office and go home – to her lonely apartment – to get some much needed rest. She doesn’t know how any of this works. There’s quite a bit of money in her wallet and she’s not entirely sure if she’s going to spend all of it, much less any of it.

She could leave now. Tell Gabe she went and had a good time but it wasn’t for her.

But that wouldn’t satisfy the curiosity fluttering in her stomach.

It had been so long since she’d come into contact with another person, especially with another _woman_. She missed human connection, she missed the _sensuality_ of a woman partner.

Perhaps this would be exactly what she needed.

Amélie pushed open the door to the club, keeping her shoulders up and her head high. She was a successful businesswoman looking for a night of fun. Surely it wasn’t uncommon, nor should she have any reason to be ashamed. Such confidence was required of her on a daily basis in front of her employees and coworkers, surely she could put on a fake smile for a few more hours.

It was nothing like what she expected.

People were definitely not throwing money onto the stage, not yet anyway. The atmosphere was more relaxed than she expected. Low, sensual music drummed through the speakers, and the movement of barely dressed women seemed in tune to the beat, yet each woman’s movement was entirely different, entirely unique.

One particular woman caught her eye. Dancing around a pole with short, spiky brown hair she moved like nothing Amélie had ever seen. The other dancers seemed to know their movements, but hers were not so calculated, not so precise. Those brown eyes caught her own, and she felt the red rushing to her cheeks. Before she could take another moment to appreciate she felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders.

“Enjoying the show?” a feminine voice asked from her side, accent not American.

“ _Oui_ ,” came her simple reply as she looked over to the head of blonde hair and blue eyes. “And you are?”

“Angela,” a smirk crossed the blonde’s lips. “You’re Amélie, right? Gabe told me you’d be stopping by.”

“Why does it not surprise me Gabriel would have friends in such places?”

The blonde shrugged, “You should see the other establishments Gabriel has been to. They are not nearly so nice as mine.”

“Yours?”

“Yes,” the arm moved from around her shoulders as the blonde moved to stand at her other side. “Mine. And I happened to notice you looking at one of my girls in particular.”

Angela gestured to the brunette she had in fact been staring at earlier, and while Angela’s eyes may have been at the girl’s face, Amélie’s were much lower. The girl’s breasts weren’t overly large like some of the other girls’, but they did not seem to be so small that they were unenjoyable. Covered by a deep red, barely there lace, they swayed as she moved. Her eyes only moved away from the show when she heard the blonde chuckling beside her.

“She’s good, no?”

“Exquisite.”

“Tracer. She’s my best.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“I could arrange something more private between you two if you like.”

She takes a moment to think. If she accepts there’s no turning back. She can’t turn around and leave, though with how her eyes are glued to the girl’s form, Amélie knows she has no intention of leaving.

“I would appreciate that.”

Angela leaves her side, going somewhere Amélie doesn’t know. Her eyes are too fixed on the display in front of her. The song has long since changed by now, but Tracer’s hips move as though she was born to dance.

She knows the body of a dancer. She teaches others to dance, owns the most famous ballet theatre in the city. She knows the work that goes into true dancing. But this comes as close to the best dance Amélie has ever seen.

The best dancers can evoke something from their audience, some feeling. And now she thinks she’s written off this line of work.

Those brown eyes catch hers again, a smirk on those lovely lips as another dancer leans into her ear, and she disappears from the stage.

Angela is once again at her side. Everyone here appears to smirk more than they make any other facial expression, or perhaps it is because they can tell how desperate she already is. A warmth has already begun to blossom in her core just from watching this other woman, a desire to touch and be touched that she hasn’t felt for so long.

“If you’ll follow me,” the blonde’s voice sounds to her right.

Amélie doesn’t hesitate, not if it means she gets to be closer to that gorgeous woman, to even have the slightest brush of hot skin against her own. No matter how much the night costs, she knows it will be worth it.

She follows the blonde into a room, decorated as though it were regal. The dark red drapes mark the entrance to the circular space. A pedestal stands in the center of the room, a pole in the center of it that travels up to the ceiling. Amélie sits herself down on the semi-circular, velvet couch. Truly they spared no expense.

She crosses her legs and meets the eyes of the woman still standing at the curtains.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

“ _Merci_ , but no.”

"Suit yourself.”

Angela draws the curtains closed as she leaves the woman to her thoughts. There’s no clock in the area to be able to tell the time, and Amélie didn’t bring her phone with her. Just a small clutch and curiosity.

Enough time goes by that she begins to question, not her being there, but why it’s taking so long. Her leg begins to bounce in anticipation. She’s waited long enough, over a year. To her desire addled mind a few minutes feels like eternity.

She forces her leg to stop bouncing, clenching her thighs together, as the girl enters the space and ties the curtains behind her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, luv,” a British accent, somehow that did nothing to help the heat between her legs.

“ _C'est pas grave_ ,” Amélie waved her hand, “I am a patient woman.”

“That so?” The woman arched her brow and smirked at her, sending a surge of want between her thighs. Perhaps this was why people liked these places so much. The way people moved, the way they spoke, coupled with the music in the air, did nothing to stop her desires.

The brunette walked forward, moving to straddle Amélie’s hips. She took a deep breath through her nose, her hands clenching into fists at her side as the girl settled astride her.

“Not used to gettin’ people in here who are patient,” she tilted her head to the side and laughed quietly in her throat. “And from where I’m sittin’ you don’t seem all that patient, luv.”

             Her eyes narrow at the girl on top of her, though she knows the accusation is true. The slightest movement of the other girl, the slightest bit of friction, makes her hips jolt. It’s enough for the other girl to notice and have her smirk grow wider.

“See?” the brunette moves again, this time purposefully thrusting her hips forward in such a way that has Amélie biting her lower lip to keep from crying out.

“ _Arrête_ ,” she lets out a hiss as the smaller girl repeats her earlier movement. “Stop.”

“You say that,” Tracer rests her arms on Amélie’s shoulders, hands clasped behind her neck, “and I could do that, but I really don’t think you want me to.”

“You’re right,” it’s embarrassing how this girl already has her breathless. “I don’t.”

The girl smiles, genuinely this time, as she moves her hands from behind Amélie’s neck to her shoulders, and that smile quickly becomes a frown.

“Bloody hell you’re tense, luv,” her fingers dig into her muscles, and it’s all Amélie can do to keep herself from tilting her head back and moaning it feels so good. She didn’t realize the tension in her shoulders until the girl started massaging it away. Against her will a sound of contentment rumbles in her throat, her entire body purring at the attention.

“Like that, do you?” the girl giggles and leans down to Amélie’s neck, peppering little kisses there before her affections turn more open-mouthed. She starts licking the Frenchwoman’s pulse point, sucking gently. Amélie knows she’ll likely be sporting a hickey there in the morning, but she doesn’t care.

Her hands remain clenched into fists at her sides. She tilts her head back under the girl’s affections as hands continue roaming up and down her back, relieving her tension.

She almost whines when the brunette’s hands move from her back to her own hands, bringing them to small hips.

“You _can_ touch y’know,” the girl giggles again, and rather than sending heat to her core Amélie feels something flutter in her chest. “You never done this before have you?”

“ _Non_ ,” she retorts, certain her cheeks are turning red again.

“Nothin’ to be embarrassed about. I get loads of ladies who haven’t,” her smile gets bigger. “Besides, never had a French customer before.”

“I’m sure this will be quite the experience for you, then,” Amélie quips, hoping to not look like a complete mess beneath this girl.

“Ah, but it’s not about me, luv,” she moves her hips again, keeping her movement constant now, grinding against her. Amélie tries to stop the whine in her throat, but the smirk on Tracer’s face tells her she failed. “It’s about you.”

The brunette gives a particularly forceful thrust and her grip tightens at her hips, trying desperately to get her to stop but at the same time do it again.

“It’s about makin’ you feel good,” she speaks again, tilting her head in that way that almost reminds Amélie of a puppy, “somethin’ tells me you might need that.”

“ _T'en a aucune idée_ ,” she breathes out, not trusting her voice with her answer.

“I don’t speak French, but I think I get it,” another giggle and another thrust of her hips before the girl shifts on top of her. She moves so that she has a leg between Amélie’s thighs, their faces just inches apart. She’d noticed the girl’s eyes were brown before, but now they seemed black, as if consumed with desire. She swallowed down her hesitation, and moved her own hips to grind against the girl’s thigh, which brought a smile to her lips.

“You set the pace here, luv,” Tracer whispered to her gently, “It gets too much and you want me to stop just say so. Good?”

“ _Oui_ ,” she grits out, continuing her movements against Tracer’s thigh. The other girl’s mouth comes to her jawline, continuing her earlier affections.

The world around her turns into a haze, and her focus turns only to the girl lavishing her body. Kisses to her neck and jaw, licking, sucking. Hands roaming her body, at one point moving under her shirt so Amélie can feel warm fingers against her cool skin, each touch setting her nerves aflame.

All the while those hips still move, pressing her thigh against Amélie’s center. She wishes her jeans were instead wrapped around her ankles so she could feel the brunette’s skin against her own, but in the back of her mind she knew that would go against the rules. She’d read them upon entering the club, but with the brunette moving against her like this it was hard to remember anything.

She turned her head to rest her nose against Tracer’s cheek, panting against her ear. Despite her ears being filled with the music and the sound of her own panting, she managed to recognize the little sounds coming from the girl in her lap, the little moans that would leave her throat as Amélie’s nails dug further into her hips.

Tracer pulled away, seeming to admire her work for a moment, before their eyes met. Her hips and hands still moving as she pressed their foreheads together, looking into her eyes as she moaned and thrusted her hips forward onto the brunette’s thigh. Amélie could feel the wetness soaking her underwear, maybe it had even seeped through to her jeans, but she didn’t care. She needed more.

The girl’s nose brushed against her own, and she opened her eyes, only to shut them again because the way this girl was looking at her was just too much. Such desire, such care, such attention. She wasn’t used to this, not even her ex fiancé used to treat her with like this.

The first time their lips brushed Amélie stiffened against the couch and the girl stopped, keeping herself still, aside from her hips and hands, but her lips hovered mere centimeters away from her own, as if waiting for confirmation.

Amélie surged forward, pressing their lips together and wrapping her arms completely around the brunette’s waist, pulling her as close as she possibly could. Tracer’s arms wrapped around her neck as they kissed, swallowing her whines and whimpers.

It was becoming too much, the coil in her stomach, the way she lost control of her body with each movement of that delicious thigh between her legs, sending her further toward release yet she couldn’t quite get there.

She had to stop kissing the brunette, instead burying her face into the space between Tracer’s neck and shoulder. Tracer began kissing near her ear, nipping her earlobe as she kept moving.

“You’re so tense, luv,” her thrusts became shorter and quicker, applying harsher friction to her center, and Amélie bit into her skin to keep from crying out. “You’ve done so good. You deserve this.”

Another whimper left her throat at the kind words as hands resumed their previous exploration of her body, even with fingertips only gently brushing against her skin it still felt like too much.

“C’mon luv,” another kiss to the shell of her ear, “let go.”

Her release flooded her senses, her fingers dug into Tracer’s back and despite having a hold on the girl’s neck with her teeth a cry still escaped her as she held on for the ride. Tracer’s thrusts slowed, bringing her down slowly from her high.

As she finally came back down Amélie released her bite on the other girl’s skin, looking at the blue and purple there and wincing. Tracer helped her settle back onto the couch cushions as she panted, trying to get her heart to steady its beat.

She brought her fingertips up to the mark on Tracer’s neck, brushing her fingertips against it and sighing.

“ _Je suis désolé_ ,” she panted, but the girl just shrugged and gave another giggle.

“Don’t worry about it,” she shrugged, “not the worst hickey I’ve had.”

Amélie laughed, staring at the ceiling and taking a moment to compose herself before sitting up and staring at the girl still sitting in her lap. She looked down at where the girl had been riding her own thigh, seeing a bit of wetness there. With what little Tracer was wearing to cover herself she was surprised she hadn’t noticed before.

“Did you-”

“Nope. Never do. Not at work anyway. Not what I get paid for.”

A smirk crossed Amélie’s lips, “So you get paid to make your customers cum and get nothing in return?”

Now it was time for the little brunette to blush, but there was a smirk on her lips as well, “Well, technically we’re not supposed to do that. Don’t tell Angie,” she winked, “She probably knows anyway with the sounds you were makin’.”

Amélie blushed, it had been so long she’d forgotten how loud she could be.

“You won’t get in trouble, will you?”

“Nah. Angie knows what goes on ‘round here. Can’t get anythin’ past her. Long as it doesn’t happen too often and customers don’t start comin’ round just for the orgasms we get to keep our jobs.

“Now,” Tracer got up from her lap – Amélie immediately felt the loss of contact – to sit on the pedestal in the center of the room, “How’re you payin’?”

It took a moment for the question to register as Amélie remembered her situation.

“You’ll pay for the dance fee at the front, you can pay up there with a card and tip there too, but from my experience most people don’t use a card.”

“Then I’m afraid I’ll have to be like most people, chérie,” Amélie smirked, reaching into her clutch and handing the brunette a wad of cash.

Tracer’s eyes widened at the money, looking through each bill and then looking up to Amélie, “You serious?”

“ _Oui._ ”

“T-thank you.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you?” Amélie chuckled at the little blush that spread across Tracer’s cheeks. The girl reached her hand up to scratch the back of her neck.

“I mean, you could. If you want.”

“Well then,” Amélie sauntered forward and leaned down to press a kiss to the girl’s flushed cheek. “ _Merci, chérie_.”

She didn’t turn to see the girl blushing even redder, but instead left the room and the very turned on brunette in it. At the front there was Angela, along with a very large pink haired woman wearing all black, someone she assumed to be a bouncer.

“How was it?” Angela asked, arching her brow and shifting her weight as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Excellent.”

“I suspected as much,” she held out her hand as Amélie dug through her wallet for the money, which had been very well spent. “Will we be seeing you again?”

She hadn’t given it much thought. When she entered the club she expected this experience to be a single event in her life, a story to tell friends someday and nothing more. Now she wasn’t so sure.

“You might.”

“We look forward to it.”

 

* * *

 

Two days later and her life had returned to somewhat normal. Though she often could not keep her mind from wandering to the events that had taken place two nights ago. She kept thinking about those gorgeous brown eyes, almost completely black with desire, and the feeling of being wanted.

She’d been drinking her coffee, trying to hide a smile behind her cup when she heard a notification from her computer.

Normally it would be a dancer letting her know they wouldn’t be at rehearsal, or Gabriel with an update on the theatre and how preparations for the next show were going.

But no, the email was none of those things.

This email was a reply to her advertisement for a roommate.

For yet another time that week she felt her heart fluttering.

She immediately sat down to send a reply, eyes flickering over the email to take in every detail.

It was from a girl named Lena Oxton, and from the way she’d typed the email Amélie could already tell she was rather energetic. She was looking to get out of the flat she shared with her three friends. Apparently as much as she loved them two’s company, three’s a crowd, and four is just cramped.

Amélie sent a reply scheduling a meeting in her apartment. She wanted to see how the girl would react to the size, as well as get to know her a little better.

Her heart thudded in her chest. Finally, the empty space of the second room would be filled, finally she wouldn’t wake to just silence, nor come home to a dark apartment with solitude as her only company.

The day finally came and Amélie had woken two hours earlier than usual. She had to make sure her already meticulously clean apartment looked perfect. She didn’t want any risk the girl might back out, though it seemed unlikely that Lena would.

Lena.

She’d already been testing the name out in her mind, and occasionally out loud, testing how it would feel to greet the name as she came home, or walked into her kitchen finding someone had already made coffee in the morning.

Though, she doubted the girl would wake up earlier than she did. A perk of her previous life as a ballerina.

Knocks sounded from the door and the Frenchwoman bolted over, taking a moment to smooth out her shirt before opening the door.

She froze.

Those brown, messy spikes of hair almost covered those beautiful brown eyes, but Amélie recognized her instantly. She had much more clothing on this time, wearing a bomber jacket and very bright orange leggings.

“Oh,” the girl said, a slight red blush coloring her cheek. “Well… this is awkward?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

To be honest, Lena hadn’t expected the other woman to actually let her stay. The tour of the apartment went rather swimmingly, despite feeling the slightest bit awkward herself. Though if Amélie– she actually knew the other woman’s name now – did, she didn’t show it that first day. Still hasn’t shown it, really.

The arrangement works out quite well. Amélie usually has to leave for the theatre or studio in the morning and gets up early. So when Lena gets back at around 6:30 in the morning, her roommate is already awake and sitting on the couch with her computer in her lap and coffee in hand. She’ll stay awake an extra few hours before Ame has to leave. She smiles to herself at the thought of the new nickname she made for her roommate. It was cute. Though when she told Amélie that she’d just rolled her eyes, but didn’t try to hide the little smile on the corner of her lips.

There had been one condition to her staying though.

“I don’t bring my work home with me, luv,” she said, arms crossed, looking anywhere but Amélie’s gorgeous golden eyes. “So if you’re expecting anything like what happened at the club that night-”

“Perish the thought,  _chérie_ ,” Amélie interrupted, and Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

It had been a little over a month since Lena moved in and, truthfully, she’d been loving it. Life had become so different from living with Winston, Lúcio, and Hana. Including the amount of sleep she got. When working, she usually got home before they woke up, so they couldn’t ask where she’d been all night. She’d told them she worked in a bar at late hours and that was sorta true. Angie did have a bar in the club, she just wasn’t the bartender.

She couldn’t hide her work from Amélie, though. The other woman already had a rather explicit memory of what she did for a living. It was nice, actually, not having to hide what she did. Ame hadn’t been one to judge, and Lena was more than appreciative.

So she walked into the apartment one morning expecting to see Amélie on the couch as she normally was and saw the other woman flittering around in a panic instead.

“Uh,” she closed the door behind her as Amélie dashed across the room, “you alright, luv?”

The other woman finally stopped moving to pinch the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh.

“It’s nothing,” Amélie shook her head, “the show begins in several days and this is just the hectic work beforehand.”

“You got a show startin’ in a few days? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lena found out Amélie owned the most famous ballet theatre in the city, and probably the whole country, when her assistant Gabe came over demanding she get down there and deal with the dancers because they wouldn’t listen to him.

Ame’s brow arched a bit.

“I wasn’t aware you’d be interested.”

“’Course I am! Ballet’s practically a sport! Can I go?”

The Frenchwoman’s lips curled up in a smile at that, “If you want. I will be attending on Thursday night. I could save you a seat in my private box if you like?”

“Would you?” Lena’s eyes lit up and she gave Amélie her best puppy look. The other woman knew what she did for a living, now it was time she finally got to see Ame’s work.

“You wouldn’t be reprimanded for missing work?”

“Nah,” Lena shrugged her shoulders, “Angie says I work too much and should take a night off, so she’ll probably be happy about it.”

“If you say so,  _chérie_. I’ll make the arrangements then.”

* * *

 

Thursday morning Lena arrived home from work with quite the night of tips in her wallet and trudged through the door of their shared apartment. Ame, as usual, was already sitting at her computer sipping on coffee.

“Oh!” her fatigue seemed to disappear for a moment as she caught the other woman’s eyes, “It’s Thursday, innit?”

“Indeed it is.”

“So what time should I be ready tonight?”

“The production starts at eight, so I will be leaving at seven to ensure I get there early. You’re welcome to join me.”

“Really?” Her eyes lit up, “Aw thanks, luv.” She scratched the back of her head, trying to remember the last time she’d been to that theatre, or any theatre in particular. “I should dress up for this, right?”

“ _Oui_.”

“Is a suit okay? I probably should have gone out shopping but I didn’t think about it and a suit’s all I got. It’s a nice suit! I promise!”

“ _Chérie_ ,” the smile Amélie gave her did nothing to stop her heart from racing, “that will be fine.”

“Right. Okay… good.” She reached to scratch the short hairs on the back of her neck, shifting her weight between her legs. “Well, guess I’ll just go shower and sleep, then. Night, luv!”

As she walked back to her room she heard the faintest chuckle from Amélie.

“Sweet dreams,  _chérie_.”

* * *

 

Her alarm broke through the dream she’d been having, though now of course she can’t remember what it was. All she knew is that it was nice, it involved Amélie and that it made a little wet spot in the underwear she’d worn to bed. She decided not to dwell on the second part.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gave a big yawn as she arched her back to stretch, and her tiredness immediately fell away remembering she was going to the theatre. With Amélie.

Lena jumped out of bed, rushing to her bathroom in a flurry to get ready. Sure, she had an hour or so before they had to leave, but she wanted to be ready early. Normally she was late for everything, but she wouldn’t do that to Ame. Ame, who had worked so hard on making this production a reality in her theatre, who was giving her the privilege of seeing it with her.

She wasn’t about to screw that up.

Once Lena finally put on her suit, looking rather dapper if she did say so herself, she had a bit of trouble with the tie. She never was very good at those.

“Are you ready,  _chérie_?”

Shit. What time was it?

Almost seven!

“Yeah! I’m coming!”

She pulled open her bedroom door, still fumbling with her tie and she froze.

“Oh wow.”

Ame was wearing a dark purple dress that hugged her curves in  _all_ the right places. It also complemented her eyes so well, making them look brighter next to her golden earrings. Not to mention the fact that the neckline was fairly low, so Lena got an eyeful of that gorgeous cleavage and-

“ _Quoi_?” Amélie’s voice broke through her thoughts and her staring. She felt heat rising in her cheeks.

“Uh… I mean… you look g-great.”

“And you look like you need a bit of help,” those golden eyes dipped down to where her hand was still wrapped up in her tie.

Without waiting for response the other woman stepped closer into her space, so their lips were tantalizingly close. Lena’s eyes glanced a few times to the other woman’s lips, though she tried to keep her eyes on Amélie’s.

“How’d you get so good at tying ties?”

Amélie chuckled, a low sound in her throat that sent heat somewhere where Lena did not need that kind of heat right now.

“I once was engaged to a man who also had difficulty tying his ties.”

“Oh uh,” Lena cleared her throat. “Didn’t know that.”

“Things did not work out between us,” Amélie finished off Lena’s tie, but left a hand on the smaller girl’s chest. “He  _expected_  that I tie his ties for him when he could not. It is much more fun to watch you blush,  _chérie_.”

More heat rushed to Lena’s cheeks and her eyes were anywhere but on Ame’s.

“Y-you tease.”

Another chuckle from Amélie and the other woman finally stepped out of her space, though something in Lena desperately wanted to pull her back in.

She watched Amélie walk to the counter, noting the way her hips swayed and swallowing hard. The other woman grabbed her clutch and moved to the door, throwing a glance over her shoulder.

“Coming?” a slight smirk on her lips.

“Right. Yeah, I’m coming.”

Amélie had champagne in the fancy car waiting for them outside. Lena proposed a toast to the future success of the production and the theatre, something Ame seemed to appreciate. She looked out the window, almost leaning against it like an excited puppy, completely unaware of the way Amélie’s eyes stared at her back, a small smile gracing her lips.

When they arrived at the theatre Lena exited first, offering Ame her arm and help getting out of the car.

“ _Merci_.”

“My pleasure, luv.”

Amélie led her through the entrance and up a lot of stairs to her private box, telling her all about the theatre and its history, how it had been in her family for generations.

The place was beautiful. So much marble and gold decorations everywhere, also a red carpet on the stairs and leading up the aisles in the theatre.  

“I love these moments,” Amélie said as she took her seat, the two of them being the only people in her private box above the stage. “The anticipation just before the show is about to begin. It reminds me of when I used to dance, and waiting for the moment when the show would begin.”

“You used to dance?” Lena asked, turning in her seat as if that would help her better catch every word the other woman spoke.

“A long time ago.”

“Just to venture a guess was it… about six years ago?”

Amélie’s brow rose as her gaze fell on Lena.

“How did you-”

“So, when I was still flyin’ with the RAF we had to stop here for fuel once. We’d already been up in the air a while and we were gonna have to stay the night, so the lads and I figured why not do something fun. So we came here and saw Swan Lake.”

Ame’s eyebrows rose to her forehead.

“That was  _my_  last production.”

“That’s what I thought when you talked about dancin’. I remember comin’ here, seeing the show. I was,” she paused, searching for the right word, “impressed just doesn’t cover it. I  _loved_ it. And I remember you. The way you danced? I thought it was somethin’ magical.”

She noticed the slightest red color to Amélie’s cheeks.

"Thank you.”

A pause.

“So,” Amélie leaned more toward Lena, “you used to fly with the RAF?”

The girl began fidgeting in her seat, thankfully the lights dimmed down and saved her from answering the question.

The first half of the show was absolutely brilliant. It had Lena on the edge of her seat the entire time. Throughout the production, she would lean over and whisper questions into Amélie’s ear about the techniques of the dancers, or the names of a specific moves. Ame usually answered with patience, sometimes even with a quiet laugh.

Eventually, the interlude came and the brunette was bouncing in her seat.

“This is amazin’! I can see why people love coming here.”

“We always put on the best,” Amélie smiled, turning her head to look over at the other girl. “Though you never answered my question.”

“I didn’t,” Lena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Here came the questions.

“You used to fly with the RAF?”

She sighed.

“Yeah. Used to fly, and it was the best thing in the world,” she remembered her times in a cockpit, just how much she loved seeing the endless blue or changing colors of the sunset as she’d be up in the air, freer than she’d ever been. But then she remembered what kept her grounded, and what had become a little smile on her lips quickly disappeared. “S-somethin’ happened, I got discharged, and now I can’t fly anymore.”

Ame didn’t push. Thank God Ame didn’t push. Lena wasn’t sure how much she was ready to tell her, how much she herself was ready to admit to, but she didn’t have to.

Instead the other woman’s hand came to gently hold her own, intertwining their fingers as the lights dimmed for the second half of the show.

Their hands stayed that way until curtain call, Amélie holding on, providing Lena a bit of comfort as she went part of the show not bouncing the way she had during the first half, as if her personality had been dimmed in some way.

The show finished and Lena had gradually become just as excited, if not more so, than she had been at the beginning of the show. She practically skipped with Ame back out to their car and gushed on the way home about how wonderful the performance was, how the dancers were superb and how Ame must do a good job running the theatre if all her shows are like that, which got a chuckle out of the other woman.

By the time they got back to their apartment, Lena felt like she’d spent the entire day up and about with all the emotions she’d gone through during the performance. She turned around to look at Ame, who was taking earrings out of her ears and laying her clutch on the counter.

“That was amazing and just,” she pauses, dopey smile on her face, “thank you.”

Amélie smiles back at her.  

“Our next production won’t be for months,” she starts, “but if you would like to come, I would like it very much. Your company was lovely.”

How many times would Lena catch herself blushing tonight?

“I’d love to, luv.”

She watches Amélie hide her yawn behind her hand, blinking slowly and making her way towards her.

“I’m feeling rather tired,  _chérie_ , so I will be off to bed.”

Lips press against Lena’s cheek as Ame passes her to go to her room.

“Goodnight,” Amélie whispers before shutting the door behind her.

Lena, utterly dumbfounded, stands in the middle of the living room staring at Amélie’s closed door.

And a dreamy sigh escapes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu @ badbloodfoxes on tumblr if you wanna chat about this au or widowtracer in general


	4. Chapter 3

Amélie sat in her office, a sigh escaping her. The production had finally finished, leaving the theatre empty for several days’ time as they gave the dancers off until the next week. During which time Amélie, along with Gabe and Sombra, would finalize the next production. Sombra only came to this meeting so she could begin working on designs for the production once she found out which one, and normally was gone very quickly.

But not today.

“That brown haired girl in your box the other night? Was that your roommate?” Sombra asked, to which Amélie raised her eyebrow and nodded.

“You bangin’ her yet, jefe?” It seemed that Sombra picked up on Gabriel’s nickname for her. She sot a glance his way.

“I didn’t teach her that?”

“Nah, I just hear him calling you it all the time and think it’s cute,” Sombra shrugged, “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“So you’re not bangin’ her.”

“ _Sombra_.”

The girl in question raised her hands in surrender, “Hey, she’s hot! That’s the only reason I ask. Looked like you two were having fun up there.”

“Don’t you have designs to go make, Sombra?”

She sighed and snorted, “Fine, fine I get when I’m not wanted, but you better be careful jefe. It wouldn’t surprise me of a lot of people wanted to tap that.”

A glare sent the younger girl packing, leaving only Gabriel in her office as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“But seriously, why aren’t you banging her?”

“Not you too.”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you two holding hands up there,” he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the nearby wall. “You were smiling. And laughing! She seemed to be having a good time too! So what’s the problem?”

“It’s… complicated.”

“That’s all the detail I get?”

“It’s not my place to say, Gabriel,” she sighed, leaning back in her chair.

She’d thought about telling Gabriel who Lena was, or rather, how they’d met. But after some thought Amélie felt that would overstep her bounds. She’d never asked Lena if she could tell others about her profession, nor did Lena seem to be the type to advertise. She decided that, if the two would meet, Lena would be the one to tell the story of how they met. For right now it wasn’t her place.

“Well, I haven’t seen you smile that much in weeks, jefe.”

“It’s been quite some time since I’ve been so,” she paused, looking for the right word.

“Happy?”

A little chuckle left her throat, “Something like that.”

“Please tell me you’ve at least had a little bit of fun with her.”

“There was,” she wondered how much she should tell him, but considering he was the only friend she had – besides Sombra and Lena, neither of whom she really wanted to have this conversation with – she figured it could do no harm. “Something. Rather early on.”

“And?”

“It was once.”

“Once,” he scoffed, “it’s never just once with this sort of thing.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh come on, jefe,” he rolled his eyes, “let me guess, this one-time thing happened before she became your roommate?”

“ _Oui_.”

“And now you’re both living together.”

“What is your point, Gabe?”

“Do you want to do it again?”

Yes. Of course she did. That night replays over and over again in her head, even when she sleeps. More often than not she’ll have to take a cold shower in the morning after she wakes up while Lena is thankfully still gone.

He laughed. The rising blush in her cheeks must have given away her answer.

“So why don’t you do something about it?”

* * *

 

Amélie sat at home thinking about her earlier conversation. Of course she wanted more from the girl, but it had been made explicitly clear that Lena would not ‘bring her work home with her’ as it were.

Though she certainly did not want this to be considered work.

She wanted Lena to herself, wanted to give her what she’d been given that first night. That night she felt wanted, and desired in a way she never had before.

How could she know it was something Lena wanted?

Well, the smaller girl had been coming home earlier and earlier recently, with dark circles under her eyes and without her usual cheery smile that perks her up in the afternoon before she has to leave.

She wonders if she could convince the girl to stay home for the night, perhaps make her desires known in some way or another.

And end up spending the night with Lena in her bed.

As marvelous an idea as it sounded, Amélie knew it was a horrible idea. Things like that only happened in movies, and there was no real way to bring up her desires without making their living situation somewhat awkward.

An idea struck her.

Perhaps the fact that they were in their shared apartment was the problem. Initiating her desires here might make the living space seem uncomfortable. But if she began somewhere else. Somewhere like Lena’s work.

The plan was seemingly perfect.

She’d go tonight, back to the club for a private dance with Lena.

And she’d give the brunette the night of her life.

Her head turned at a yawn coming from the other side of the room, and she put her computer on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Look who decided to wake up.”

“Not really my decision, to be honest,” another yawn left her, and Amélie’s eyes narrowed.

Despite an entire day of sleep, more so than the girl usually got, those dark circles still perched under her eyes.

Despite how brilliant her plan was for tonight, the girl looked miserable.

“Are you alright?”

“Whut?” Lena turned around, having previously stuck her head into the refrigerator, “I’m fine, luv. Honest. Just a bit tired.”

“When is the last time you took the night off?”

Lena closed the refrigerator, leaning back against it and fiddling with her fingers. “Well, uh,” the girl’s eyes wouldn’t meet her own. “When we went to the production together.”

“That was almost two weeks ago.”

“People don’t get nights off all the time, Ame.”

“Surely Angela isn’t forcing you to work yourself this hard?”

That made the girl wince.

“Angie would never!”

“Then why are you doing this to yourself?” Amélie stood from the couch, slowly making her way over to the girl who seemed to want to shrink into the refrigerator. She sighed as she came to stand in front of her, fingers coming to play with the other girl’s oversized shirt. Those brown eyes still staring at the ground. “ _Chérie_ ,” a pause, “I’m worried about you.

“Well,” the smaller girl sighed, seeming to relax for the briefest moment before pulling herself away, “you souldn’t be. I’m fine. I always am. I’m always f-fine.”

“Lena-”

“Look,” the brunette now stood in her doorway, tossing her words over her shoulder, “I’ve got to get ready and go.”

She slammed the door behind her, leaving Amélie to sigh in the living room. The poor girl, so stressed and yet unwilling to get away from it. Why did she work herself so hard? She shook her head and sat back down on the couch. It was of no matter, her plan was still intact, despite the fact that Lena was somewhat angry with her at the moment.

That would change some hours from now.

Lena reemerged from her room, stomping toward the door but Amélie grabbed her arm before she could leave.

“What?” Lena snapped, something she’d never seen from the girl before. She took several steps back, and saw the realization in Lena’s eyes as they turned to the floor. “Wait, no- I’m sorry.”

She took the shorter girl’s face in her hands, forcing her to finally meet her eyes. If she could’ve looked into those eyes for a moment longer she might’ve seen more than just the tip of the iceberg of stress and pain, but she decided to let it go for now.

“I was just going to tell you to have a good night, _chérie_.”

Lena’s eyes widened, and her shoulders dropped from their high place of tension as she relaxed in her hands.

“Oh. Well then,” a bit of red crept into her cheeks, “thank you.”

“Have fun,” Amélie gave her a smirk as the brunette headed out the door, sitting on the couch and staring at the clock. She’d have to wait a few hours, perhaps wait until it was past midnight when the girl would likely be tired again. Then she’d go and repay the girl for the first time they met.

But for now, she waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu @ badbloodfoxes on tumblr


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a stripper au without a few chapters of smut? Enjoy

It had been a long night. She was already tired to begin with and now it was what? A few minutes after one am. She was tempted to tell Angie she was too tired and needed to go home, but she didn’t, and instead kept dancing away. Tips weren’t great tonight, but it was a Tuesday. No one came to the club on Tuesdays. Weekends were the best time for business, but midweek as it was meant things would be slow for the night.

Then again, she’d been wrong before.

One of the other dancers walked up and whispered she had a lap dance to go to. Odd. There were only so many women in the club watching them dance, giving them money. She hadn’t seen anyone else walk through the door or sit down or talk to anyone, really.

Who could it possibly be?

She didn’t take much time to think about it, instead going back stage and preparing before going into the room. This was something she hated about her work, not knowing who’d ordered time with her. It was different when she could see someone watching her, specifically paying attention to her, but not knowing created a kind of danger. Not the good kind.

Lena steeled herself and walked through the back halls of the club toward the room with the curtains, at least that’s what she liked to call it. There wasn’t really an architectural name for it, was there? It was just a hall with basically a bunch of semicircles chunked out of the walls and covered with curtains with couches inside. It always was somewhat funny when they had to replace the couches.

She stood in front of the closed curtains, the only closed curtains in the hall – business really was slow tonight – and waited. Come on, she’d done this hundreds of times before, what was stopping her now? Yet, every time for the past several months she’d had this feeling of apprehension. Before going to work. Before changing out of her clothes. Before giving a lap dance. This feeling gnawed at her stomach and made her nervous, hesitant for the rest of the night. Sure it was good work and had good pay, and there was no reason to be ashamed of the profession, despite what people said about it. Still didn’t stop her stomach from twisting, though.

Nothing she could do about it now, really. She had a client to please.

She walked through the curtains, eyes on the floor without looking at her client as she turned around to tie them closed. But this time, when she turned around and saw her client, she froze.

“Ame!” her shoulders simultaneously tensed and relaxed, “What’re you doing here?”

"Isn’t it obvious,  _chérie_?” The other woman smirked, uncrossing her legs and crooking her finger in a come-hither motion. “I came to see you.”

Lena gulped, but her legs moved her forward, captivated by those golden eyes.

“Well, you s-sure know how to make a girl feel special,” Lena could feel the heat spreading through her cheeks, through her body, as she came to stand in front of the Frenchwoman.

“That is the intention.”

Amélie stood from the couch, put her hands on Lena’s shoulders, and suddenly Lena was the one on the couch with Amélie looming over her.

“W-what?” the brunette shifted in her spot, shifting to make herself more comfortable on the couch, “I don’t-”

She couldn’t speak. Amélie’s finger pressed against her lips, silencing her.

“Hush,” she was certain Ame could see the blush in her cheeks as the other woman straddled her hips. She followed the command, keeping herself silent as Ame took her finger from her lips.

“When is the last time you let someone take care of you _, chérie_?”

“I uh- don’t know?”

"Hm,” the other woman hummed, “that is about to change.”

Her mouth opened to say something, but her words were cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her.

Oh God, she’d been thinking about this for months, thinking about kissing Ame again. Ever since that first night she’d kissed Amélie while riding her thigh she wanted to do it again, to kiss her, to touch her. But it seemed Amélie had other plans.

Still kissing her, Amélie lowered them both so she was lying on the couch with Amélie on top of her. She’d dreamed about this, not necessarily in the club, more in her bed or even Amélie’s bed, but she wouldn’t deny it was good.

Amélie was an incredible kisser, her tongue moving against her own. She shivered as cold fingers brushed against her bare sides. They lingered at her ribs, slowly tracing the outline of each one. Amélie’s lips moved to her neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point so much she knew she’d leave a hickey, though she suspected that was the idea.

Hands moved from her ribs, up her abdomen and behind her back, deftly untying the knot in her string top that could hardly be considered a bikini top with how the lace barely covered her nipples. She heard the rumble in Amélie’s chest as she pulled the garment forward and Lena lifted her arms to help the other woman get it off, watching her throw it to the floor.

Those talented hands came to her breasts, teasing the undersides and ghosting over her nipples before beginning to lavish them with attention. Teasing them, pinching them, pulling them, though not too roughly. She threw her head back onto the couch and arched her back into the touch. She could feel Amélie’s smirk against her skin.

Her nerves slowly melted away. She had nothing to be worried about. Amélie  _wanted_  her. She wanted to please her, to pleasure her. Lena let out a breathy laugh as she further melted into the couch, gladly submitting herself to Amélie’s affections.

A satisfied moan left the woman on top of her as she pressed kisses lower and lower down her sternum until her mouth closed around one of Lena’s already hardened nipples. Lena let out a whimper, moving her hands so her fingers tangled in that gorgeous head of hair and pulled her closer.

Amélie continued like this, lavishing Lena’s nipple in attention before switching sides to her other nipple. Though she brought one of her hands back up to her chest, pinching the nipple her mouth wasn’t currently sucking on.

It barely registered to Lena the desperate sounds she was making. She was too far gone in Amélie’s touch. God Amélie was too good at this.

Her fingernails dug into Amélie’s scalp, lightly scratching, hoping to get a moan out of the other woman, which she did.

Only after Lena was whining and bucking against the other woman, her hips grinding against Amélie’s, desperate for some kind of friction and attention, did Amélie take her mouth from her other nipple.

She pulled Amélie down so her lips could meet her own, smothering her desperate whimper into their kiss. She felt the chuckle leave Amélie’s throat more than she heard it.

“Please,” she pulled back to whisper against the other woman’s lips, pressing their foreheads together and looking into smug golden eyes.

A moment passed before she felt cold fingertips at the top of her sternum. She tensed, Amélie’s eyes still staring into her own as that hand moved further and further down her body, stopping to pinch one of her nipples. She arched into the fleeting touch, and the hand moved back down its path on the center of her body, passing over her navel and stopping just above the panties she still wore. She whined, pressing her forehead further against Amélie’s who only chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“You set the pace tonight,  _chérie_. Whatever you want.”

“God, just  _touch me_.”

Amélie’s hand moved to cup her still covered sex and she arched into the touch. Amélie’s hand pressed and rolled against her, creating a delicious friction she could roll her hips with. She wrapped her arms around the other woman, digging her nails into her shoulders and pulling her closer. The Frenchwoman kissed her again and she moaned into her mouth, and when it became too much she turned to press her face into Amélie’s neck, occasionally biting into the skin when Amélie gave a particularly forceful thrust.

"More,” she panted into the other woman’s ear, whining when the friction stopped, “ _please_.”

She felt Amélie’s fingers move back to the top of her panties and finally move under them, her fingers teasing already slick skin. Lena gasped at the touch, arching her back into Amélie, who pressed kisses on her neck and jaw.

Her fingers stayed there for a time, teasing her, spreading her and simply feeling the wetness there. No doubt she was making a puddle on the couch but as she continued panting and moaning into Amélie’s ear she didn’t care.

She gasped as a finger slowly entered her, muscles clamping around it, trying to draw it further inward. Amélie groaned against her, and Lena’s fingernails dug harder into her shoulders. Amélie’s finger entered her completely and slowly exited, keeping a slow rhythm, driving her toward release but the other woman knew it wouldn’t get her there.

Lena didn’t even try to stop herself from keening into the other woman’s ear as, after several slow thrusts, she entered another finger inside her. The thrusts quickened, and fingers curled themselves upward to brush against her front wall on every thrust. She quivered beneath her, dragging her nails down Amélie’s back and melting under her touch.

“Please, Ame.”

The other woman moaned as she leaned down to press a bruising kiss to Lena’s lips. As her fingers thrust into her, Amélie’s thumb came to grind against her clit. It only took several more thrusts and flicks of her clit to send her over the edge.

Lena moaned into Amélie’s mouth as she came, clenching around her fingers and wrapping her arms completely around the other woman to keep her close. Ame stayed with her the entire time, pressing her fingertips against her front wall and giving her clit little flicks to keep her orgasm going as long as she could, and she slowed her movements to help Lena come down.

Her head felt light, her entire body warm with satisfied desire and she closed her eyes. She listened to her pulse, her heart steadying its rhythm as she felt Amélie press light kisses to her face.

She whined when Amélie left her, and opened her eyes to see the other woman suck her fingers clean with a smirk on her lips. Ame leaned down to kiss her and she could taste herself on her tongue. Lena swore she’d never seen anything hotter in her life.

When Amélie pulled back, with a smug grin on her face, she tilted her head and ran her fingers through Lena’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp.

“How was that,  _chérie_?”

“Bloody phenomenal,” she leaned up to kiss her again and again. She could get used to this.

Amélie laughed into their kiss, pulling herself away after a while to stand.

“Uh,” Lena felt yet another blush in her cheeks as she sat up, “want me to return the favor, love?”

“ _Non_ ,” she watched Amélie reach for her wallet on the table in the center of the little room. Lena felt her chest tighten.

“I don’t want your money,” she said, and watched Amélie turn around, her brows furrowed and her fingers still in her wallet.

“But-”

“No. I want you to tell me you didn’t come here for a shitty lap dance. Or just to have fun with me. Or-”

Amélie closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together and wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist. Lena relaxed into her touch, slowly reacting to kiss her back. Amélie pulled away, brushing Lena’s bangs from her eyes.

“I did not come here for any of those reasons.”

“Then  _why_?”

Amélie sighed and gave her another chaste kiss. Her free hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb caressing her cheekbone.

“Because I  _want_  you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu at badbloodfoxes on tumblr if you want


	6. Chapter 5

Lena has a bit of a smile on her face as she comes home from work that morning. She wonders if Ame slept much after their amazing night. She imagined the other woman might still be asleep, seeing as she has a few extra hours before she has to go to work and she was up late the night before.

Lena herself is feeling a bit tired, covering her yawn behind her hand as she rides the elevator up to their floor. Amélie doesn’t live in the penthouse, not that she couldn’t afford to considering her current apartment is paid for and the theatre is a major success, but Lena likes it just the way it is.

She walks in the door, assuming the other woman would still be in bed, only to see Ame on the couch as she is every morning, coffee in hand. Looking to the kitchen she sees a slightly empty pot of coffee, a pot of tea – Amélie had started making tea for her in the morning not too long after she moved in – and pancakes?

“Good morning, _chérie_ ,” the Frenchwoman isn’t looking at her, but Lena sees the little smirk on her lips.

“Uh, hi luv,” she yawns again, lifting her arms up to stretch as she walks into the kitchen. “What’s all this?”

“It occurred to me that you never eat breakfast after work,” Amélie took another sip of your coffee, “nor do you eat lunch. I thought this would be a nice surprise.”

She walks over to wear the pancakes are still steaming on a plate and they look absolutely amazing. It’s only now Lena realizes how absolutely starved she is. Could this happen every morning? She takes four from the plate, not wanting to look too greedy, but there’s also still plenty more for her to eat later or even tomorrow for breakfast if she doesn’t down the whole plate while Ame’s gone.

She put butter on top of her stack now she just needs syrup. She turns to go get-

“Syrup is already on the table, _chérie_.”

Turning over her shoulder Ame’s right. She must have put it there earlier.   

“Thanks, luv!”

Lena puts her plate on the nearby table and pours herself a cup of tea. It smells amazing, as it always does. She sits, taking a sip of her tea and watching Ame work at her computer as she pours her syrup. Ame has great posture, probably from being a dancer. With the shirt she’s wearing Lena can see her shoulder blades and a bit of her back as she moves. When Ame takes a moment to stretch she tries to look away but the sight of her muscles moving and flexing is far too enticing.

Amélie looks over her shoulder toward her and Lena jumps, looking down to realize she put way too much syrup on these pancakes while staring at her roommate. She feels her cheeks go red and gives an embarrassed smile at the other woman who just laughs.

Did she do that on purpose?

She takes her first bite of pancakes and it’s heavenly. She can’t imagine eating anyone else’s pancakes again, least of all any chain restaurant, not when her roommate can make pancakes like this.

“These are amazing,” she says with a full mouth as she shoves in another fork full.

“I’m glad you think so,” she doesn’t have to see Ame’s face to hear the smile in her voice.

She finishes the pancakes easily, going back for seconds with a plate exactly as full as the last one. She’s halfway through when Ame starts to get up, closing her computer and putting it into her work bag.

Lena doesn’t have time to ask a question before Ame heads back to her room. It’s a few minutes before she comes out again, a few minutes in which she decides to have a few more bites of delicious pancakes.

“Where you off to?” Lena asks as Amélie walks over to pick up her work bag and sling it over her shoulder.

“I have to be at work a bit early today,” Amélie said as she wrapped a scarf around her neck.

“Oh,” Lena tried to hide her disappointment that she wouldn’t get to spend more time with the other woman, but she shrugged. “Have fun at work!”

She starts to take another bite when Amélie walks over to her, and lips press against her cheek.

“Thank you, _chérie_.”

Lena freezes, fork halfway to her mouth as she watches Amélie leave the apartment. The other woman has to know what she’s doing. She can’t not be doing this on purpose right? She smiles and shakes her head and goes back to eating her pancakes.

This becomes routine, much to Lena’s delight. Every morning she comes home from work and Amélie is already sitting at her computer, a coffee pot, a tea pot, and some sort of breakfast warm and ready for Lena in the kitchen.

The sex also becomes more common. A few times it would be where Ame would come to the club, and they’d use a private lap dance room to shag and all that. Though she had to admit the couches weren’t the best for lying down and having Ame on top of her and inside her, or vice versa. So one night Lena took it upon herself to take off work. She waited until Ame got home, nerves jittery and wondering if this would be a good idea. Ame had always done it at the club. Maybe that’s the way she wanted it to be?

She’d told Amélie that she didn’t bring her work home with her, but this wasn’t work. This was different. She’d stopped having Ame pay for this a long time ago. Why? Because Ame wasn’t the only one who wanted it. She wanted it too. It would be unfair to take advantage and get paid for it.

That night when Ame got home Lena rushed to the doorway and kissed the other woman’s cheek.

“How was work?” she asked as she took Amélie’s scarf and coat, hanging them both in the closet.

Amélie was clearly surprised by the treatment and turned to ask her a question but Lena wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist and started kissing her neck. She felt a shudder run through Ame. She knew how sensitive her neck was.

“I took the night off,” another kiss to her neck, “I thought we could-”  

She didn’t get to finish the thought. Amélie turned in her gasp and pressed her up against the wall and kissed her. In the spirit of changing things up Lena decided to try something. She wrapped her arms around Amélie’s neck and brought her legs up to wrap them around her waist. Ame was more than strong enough to hold her up and press her against the wall, which to Lena was extremely hot.

When it was time to move from in front of the door to the bedroom Ame moved her hands to under Lena’s ass, giving a pinch before lifting her from the wall. Lena laughed, kissing her a few times as Ame carried her to the bedroom. She yelped when Ame practically dropped her onto the bed, but felt better as her hands found their place at Ame’s sides as she loomed over her.

She woke that morning in Ame’s bed, but she was alone.

Sitting up and stretching she smelled a familiar smell in the kitchen. Ame was making omelets. Even when Lena didn’t have work and could actually make breakfast and lunch for herself the woman didn’t break routine. The thought was sweet, though Lena did wish she could have felt the woman’s arms wrapped around her as she woke up.

She walked to her room, grabbing one of her oversized nightshirts and a pair of underwear and making her way to the kitchen. Breakfast was already made, her omelet on a plate, on the table, with a cup of tea next to it.

Instead of the calm, relaxed scene of Amélie working at her computer Lena expected, she found the other woman rushing around, shoving things into her workbag.

“You alright, luv?”

Ame turns so quickly to face her it’s a wonder she doesn’t have whiplash. Her face does soften as she walks over to Lena, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Lena presses her nose into Ame’s neck and lets out a soft moan when she feels Amélie’s fingers running through her short hair, nails scratching at her scalp. The Frenchwoman kisses the top of her head before moving away from her, and Lena immediately misses the warmth.

“Just running a bit late, _chérie_.” She watches as the other woman slings her work bag over her shoulder and quickly wraps a scarf around her neck.

“Have fun at work!” She smiles, and hears a quiet ‘thank you’ from Amélie who doesn’t turn back to face her. She must really be running late.

She watches Amélie go into the coat closet and quickly grab a jacket.

“Wait! That’s my-” Amélie closes the door behind her, “jacket.”

* * *

 

Amélie arrives at the theatre several minutes late, which is highly unlike her. Gabe and Sombra are sure to notice. She walks into her office, saying a quick good morning to the dancers, who for some reason are giving her strange looks.

She walks past Gabriel and Sombra – Gabe is standing in the corner of her office, and Sombra is sitting at a chair on the other side of her desk – to sit and get herself settled before looking at them. Gabe has his eyebrow raised and Sombra is gaping.

“What?” she asks, sounding somewhat impatient.

“Uh, jefe,” Gabe reaches his hand up to scratch the back of his head. “I didn’t know you’d flown with the RAF.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I haven’t-” She looks down and holds the lapels of the jacket in her hand, the jacket that is so familiar in that it’s not hers.

“ _Merde_.” She sighs. She grabbed Lena’s jacket this morning and didn’t notice all the way to work. Or perhaps a part of her did and just didn’t want to take it off. She didn’t know entirely.

“Wait a minute,” Sombra said, her eyes wide and a smirk on her face. “That’s your roomie’s jacket isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Amélie shrugged, hoping to play it off, “I must have accidentally grabbed it from the closet this morning.”

“Yeah sure,” Sombra said, earning a little glare from Amélie, which she shrugged off. “But you looked happier than usual this morning when you were walking in.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Gabe back me up!”

“You were smilin’ a little, jefe.”

“See!” Sombra points at Gabriel, “even _he_ noticed!”

“What is your point, Sombra?”

Sombra smirks, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.       

“You totally got laid last night.”

She had to work hard to keep the blush from spreading to her cheeks, but if the younger woman noticed she didn’t say anything, and if there were any redness to her cheeks Sombra definitely would have said something.

“That is none of your business,” Amélie leaned back in her chair, “and even if I had, I would not tell _you_.”

“Would you tell Gabe?” Sombra turned in her chair to look at the man against the wall. “If she told you you’d tell me right?”

Gabriel looked over to Amélie, who was giving him her best glare.

“No way am I crossing jefe. I heard stories about what happened to the last assistant who did that.”

“Smart man.”

“Aw come on, jefe,” Sombra leaned forward and put her elbows on her desk, putting her cheeks in her hands. “Can you at least give us a little hint?”

Amélie rolled her eyes, but figured there could be no harm done, not to mention it would be a bit fun. She kept her smile to herself as she sighed and looked over at her computer, adjusting her scarf.

“Ha!” Sombra pointed, most likely at the little bit of the dark hickey Amélie had purposefully moved her scarf to show. “I knew it!”

“Good for you, jefe,” Gabe said from the corner, a little smile on his lips. “She seems nice.”

“She is.”

And not for the first time, Amélie thought of the two sitting in her office not as colleagues, but as friends.

           


	7. Chapter 6

Several weeks had passed since that fateful night at the club. It had gone even better than Amélie imagined, and since then they’d had several other nights, mornings, and afternoons much like it. She smiled at the thought as she rode in her car back home from work. No doubt Lena would be awake by now. The girl always woke up an hour or so before she arrived back home. Perhaps she’d want to go another round.

With that thought in mind she exited the car, shrugging her bag further onto her shoulder to keep it from falling.

Truthfully the highlight of her day was coming home from work and seeing Lena, usually clad in just boy shorts and a tank top or oversized shirt, with her face in the refrigerator looking for something to eat. Or was it waking up and seeing Lena come home to eat breakfast and spend time with her before she herself had to go off to work. It really was a shame they didn’t see each other more throughout the day.

Such is the sacrifice of work.

Of course Amélie could take several days off and just work from her home to spend time with Lena, but what would that accomplish? The girl slept all day then went back to work several hours after waking up and continued the cycle every day. The only time Amélie has truly seen Lena take the night off of work was when they went to the production all those weeks ago.

She sighed to herself, staring at her reflection in the elevator doors.

The doors opened and she stepped off, her feet taking her to their apartment as quickly as they could. If Lena was there and awake, Amélie didn’t want to waste a second of their time together. It didn’t really matter if they had sex, all she really wanted was the other woman’s company.

She walked in through the door, locking it behind her and putting her coat in the nearby closet before taking a look around. It was oddly quiet. Normally when Lena was awake she was making some kind of noise or moving in some way, perhaps just fiddling with her fingers as she watched tv on the couch. But today there was absolutely no noise, not even the sound of her snores as she walked closer to her room.

“Lena?” she called, but received no answer.

Amélie set her bag down by the doorway to her own room, peeking in to see if Lena was in her room, but she wasn’t.

“Lena?” she called louder, but still no reply came.

She slowly presses Lena’s door open. The room is dark. The curtains are drawn and there’s hardly any light coming in, but she can still make out the form on the bed. She’s breathing, Amélie is certain of that. As her eyes adjust she can see that Lena is awake, eyes open, just staring at the ceiling.

Slowly she walks to the bed, sitting herself on the edge and putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“ _Chérie_ ,” she pushes on the smaller girl’s shoulder, and that finally gets a reaction out of her.

Lena blinks once or twice, eyes looking around the room before finally landing on Amélie’s. She jumps up, and even in the dark Amélie can see the redness in the girl’s cheeks.

“Ame!” the brunette starts fiddling with her fingers, refusing to look her in the eye. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I know,” she fixes the brunette with, not a glare, but a stern, worried look.

“I- uh,” Lena starts but doesn’t finish, “I know it’s weird… I’ve got… it started,” she groans, clearly frustrated with herself.

Amélie leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Take your time, _chérie_.”

Lena nodded, and a few moments of silence passed between them before Lena moved to finally look at her.

“You- you remember how I told you I was in the RAF?”

“Of course,” Amélie smiled, “I also remember the time I accidentally wore your jacket to work.”

Lena hummed, “That was pretty cute, luv.” She paused. “But I told you I stopped flying. And I did. Stop. I mean. But at the same time I didn’t. Stop. Like… it wasn’t a choice. I didn’t stop. I just… couldn’t.”

Amélie didn’t say a word. With how Lena was stumbling over her words – not in her usual, excited way – seeming incredibly nervous, she knew how important this was to her, and would let her finish before saying anything.

“Right. So,” Lena paused again, wrapping her arms around herself, hands holding her elbows, “there was… I was supposed to fly this new plane. Had new tech in it, right?” Lena looked over at her and smiled a bit. “Would’ve been the first pilot to fly it on a successful mission. Years had gone into this bird and I was the youngest pilot around, but they still wanted _me_ to fly it.

“I was nervous, of course. But I loved flying,” she laughed, “I could fly anythin’.” Her face fell, and her eyes left Amélie’s. “Least, I thought I could.

“Day finally came for the test flight. I was all suited up, bouncin’ around the hanger. I couldn’t wait to get in it, to take her up in the air.

“For a while things went alright. Everythin’ was doin’ what it was supposed to do. But,” she sniffled, wiping the back of her hand over her eyes. “The engine failed.”

In the silence that followed Amélie moved closer to her, wrapping her arm around the brunette’s shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to her hair. Still, she said nothing.

“I tried to save her. I did _everything_ I could,” she took in a shaky breath, “but it wasn’t enough. She still went down. I ejected at the last minute, but the explosion…

“Next thing I knew I woke up in the medical wing. Had a few scratches and burns, a broken arm, but nothing serious. Couldn’t get near a plane without havin’ a panic attack after that.

“Got diagnosed with PTSD. Doc said I had dissociation to go with it,” she leaned into Amélie’s side, and the Frenchwoman began running her fingers through short hair. “Got discharged from the RAF for medical reasons. Came here to start over and well, you know the rest from there.”

Amélie pressed a kiss to the top of her head, humming in her chest as confirmation that she had, in fact, been listening. Intently.

“May I ask a question?” she asked quietly.

“Sure, luv.”

“Were you compensated?” Amélie furrowed her brows, unsure that she had asked the question the best way, “Did you receive a pension?”

“Yeah. Worked in the RAF for a few years, long enough for that sort of thing. I still get the checks for it in the mail. It’s more than enough for me to live on, ‘specially livin’ here with you.”

“Then why-”

“Couldn’t just sit around all day. Couldn’t just be a vet with a pension who sat around remembering the bad thing that happened to them and get swallowed up in it. So I looked for a job. Couldn’t find one, then Angie offered me this one, but…”

Amélie waited.

“Don’t wanna spend the rest of my life doin’ that, you know. I just… don’t know what I want anymore,” she laughed a little, “well, besides you.”

A warmth spread through Amélie’s chest as she pulled the girl close. Lena rested her head onto her shoulder as she pressed little kisses to Lena’s face before finally resting her nose against the top of her head.

“Thank you,” she paused, taking Lena’s hand in her own, “for trusting me with this.”

Lena intertwined their fingers and turned her nose into Amélie’s neck.

“Thank you for _listening_.”

They stayed like that for a while, until Amélie felt Lena go somewhat limp and her breathing steady. She chuckled to herself and pressed a kiss to the top of Lena’s head.

Amélie reached into her pocket and took out her phone, sending a quick text to Angela that Lena wouldn’t be able to make it to work tonight.

It had been weeks ago when Lena told her of the decision to give Angela her phone number. Amélie had been quite surprised by it.

“Hey Ame!” The brunette had jumped up at the table during breakfast, speaking over a mouthful of pancakes.

Ame had chuckled to herself, “Yes, _chérie_?”

“So,” Lena shoved the rest of the pancakes in her mouth and put her dish in the sink before plopping down on the couch. “At Angie’s we gotta have an emergency contact. Someone Angie can call if somethin’ happens to us. Since I don’t really have any family here, not that they’d talk to me anyway, and you’re my roommate. I gave Angie your number. Just for emergency contact stuff! She won’t call you or anythin’. No ads or texts to your phone either. I just,” she paused, “since I moved outta my old place they were my emergency contacts. Since I don’t see ‘em much anymore I figured I’d better change it. Is that okay?”

“It’s fine _chérie_ ,” Amélie took a sip of her coffee, “Seeing as I am your _emergency_ contact I hope you don’t mind that I don’t want to get a call from Angela.”

Lena giggled.

“Don’t mind at all, luv!”

She hummed in her chest, pulling Lena closer to her now as she slept, having just bared herself to the Frenchwoman. Amélie felt honored Lena would trust her with such a story. She would have done the same for Lena had she anything to tell. Lena already knew about Gérard. She’d told the brunette what he was like, how they’d only been dating a year when he proposed and she, foolishly in love, accepted.

Of course, she didn’t want the wedding to be soon, so she pushed it off as much as possible despite her fiancé’s protests. It was during the engagement she really saw him, saw the man he was. She never regretted that night she dragged him home from a strip club, left her ring on his countertop, and left for good.

She especially didn’t regret that moment now, not when she had Lena in her arms.

She’d looked up what the name ‘Lena’ meant a short time after the girl had moved into her apartment. Light. The name suited her perfectly with her optimism and bright personality. But after what Lena had told her, she remembered that every light casts a shadow, and she had been foolish to not think Lena had shadows of her own.

Amélie moved slowly, carefully, lowering them both onto the bed. She didn’t wake Lena, but the brunette did bury herself deeper into Amélie’s embrace. There was no way she’d be able to leave without waking her, so Amélie succumbed to her fate, pulling Lena closer and closing her eyes in hopes of joining the girl in sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Since the day Amélie had found Lena in bed, and Lena had told her about… things. She promised Ame to take at least one night off per week, but not on weekends. She didn’t want Angie to lose a lot of money because of her.

She ran it by Angie the next night she went to work after the incident, as she calls it in her mind.

“Finally,” the blonde sighed, and Lena raised her eyebrow. Her boss smiled and laughed a bit at her, “Honestly, Lena. I admire your work ethic but it’s better that you stop coming in tired and having to cover the dark circles under your eyes. If you didn’t mention taking off nights soon I was going to demand it.”

Red crept into her cheeks and she reached to scratch the back of her neck. “Sorry, Angie. I just,” she paused and looked away from those piercing blue eyes, “didn’t want you to lose any money because of me.”

Angela sighed, her shoulders relaxing as she shook her head.

“Oh, Lena,” she smiled, “if you don’t come into work any day Monday through Thursday you’re not going to cost me much, süße. Besides,” she put her fingers underneath Lena’s chin, forcing the younger girl to look at her. “I’m a doctor, remember? If I didn’t make sure my girls were healthy I’d be a very poor doctor, don’t you think?”

Lena giggled a bit at that, “I guess so, doc.”

Angela smiled and pinched her chin before letting her go. “Good. Now if I ever see dark circles under your eyes when you come into work you’ll be taking the night off.”

She gave a mock salute, “Aye aye,” to which Angela shook her head and let her leave to get ready for the night.

The nights she’d taken off from work were nice. Really nice. When she got her job at the club she’d thrown all of her attention into it, doing nothing but working and sleeping and continuing the cycle. It had been the same since she moved in with Ame. Now, since she has one free night a week, she and Ame usually plan something fun to do. Usually it’s something quiet, like a movie night or Amélie will make them dinner.

A few times they’ve done something exciting though. Once Amélie took her to a show – not at her theatre, but this time a musical. Another night took her out to a very fancy restaurant for dinner. She wanted to pay for her own food at the end of that, but Amélie insisted it was her treat.

Everything was perfect. Well, besides her current employment. She’d been looking for other jobs, something she could do and still be excited when she went to work, but nothing was out there. Nothing like that anyway.

She sighed, but quickly exited out of the screen and closed the computer as she heard Amélie’s steps in the hallway.

“Mornin’, luv!” She called, turning to rest her arms on the back of the couch and look at her. Amélie was already dressed, which didn’t really surprise her. Even when Lena got home from work Ame was already dressed with coffee and breakfast.

“Good morning, _chérie_.”

It was unusual that Lena would be awake ahead of Amélie, but she’d woken up and couldn’t go back to sleep earlier so she just decided to stay up.

“I made coffee for you!” She smiled, “Just how you like it.”

Amélie hummed, leaning down by the couch to kiss her cheek.

“ _Merci, chérie_.”

She watched Ame walk to the kitchen, the way her hips moved, the way the muscles in her back and shoulder blades moved with her steps. Lena could spend hours just watching her like this, but Ame turned her head over her shoulder to look at her while making her coffee and Lena felt the blush in her cheeks and turned away.

“I’d like for you to go somewhere with me.”

“You do?” Lena looked down at herself, still dressed in nothing but boyshorts and an oversized t-shirt.

“It’s not until this afternoon,” Ame seemed to hide a smile behind her cup of coffee. “You have time to get ready.”

“What time did you want to go? I still got work tonight.”

“Actually, you don’t.”

“Huh?”

“I called Angela. I told her I had a surprise for you and I needed you to myself tonight,” Lena felt her cheeks heat up even more. She can only imagine how that sounded to Angela.

“I- uh-”

Amélie walked to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Be ready when I get back. Then we’ll go.”

 

* * *

 

 

She’d discerned that the surprise wasn’t sex, considering Amélie said they were going somewhere. Lena had absolutely no idea what to wear. It was cold outside, she knew that much. She must’ve spent a good twenty minutes in her room trying to figure out what to wear. She eventually settled for a pair of jeans, a plain shirt, and her usual bomber jacket, a jacket that Ame occasionally wears to work. Not on accident like the first time.

Lena giggles to herself at the thought. She’s surprised the jacket even fits her, though she does have to roll down the sleeves. It’s adorable to see her in it.

“ _Chérie_?” She hears Ame call from the living room. She walks out of her bedroom and straight to Ame to kiss her cheek.

“Hi luv!” She smiles, “How was your day?”

Amélie sighs, her hands coming to Lena’s waist, “Dreadfully dull,” she quickly pulls Lena closer – so quickly it gets a yelp out of the brunette – so their hips are touching, and she leans down to kiss her. “Much better.”

Lena giggles and kisses her again, bumping their noses together.

“So! Where are we going? Does it have something to do with food? I’m feelin’ a bit peckish but I can wait until after the surprise if it isn’t food.”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

Ame pulled her out of the apartment. The car was waiting for them downstairs, the same car that took them to the production at Ame’s theatre. Did she always get around that way? No, she’d seen her take a taxi before. She must’ve saved it for special occasions.

Unlike the last time they rode in a car together like this, Lena’s eyes weren’t on the window, or the things outside the window. Her attention was on the woman sitting next to her the entire time. They started on opposite ends of the back seat, but somewhere in the middle of the ride Lena thought that was too much distance and scooted closer, resting her head on Ame’s shoulder.

She sighed happily as she made herself comfortable. She felt Amélie’s fingers start running through her hair, paying special attention to the short hairs on the back of her neck.

They arrived far too soon for her liking. Lena felt like she could’ve fallen asleep under Ame’s attention, but as the driver opened the door for them her brows furrowed. She knew where they were. She stepped out onto the sidewalk, quickly turning around to help Ame, and looked back at the building.

“This is your theatre.”

“It is.” 

“Is the surprise in there?”

“Something like that.”

Ame had ended up giving her a tour of the entire theatre. Lena followed her every step of the way, practically bouncing with excitement. She saw everything backstages, pieces for the sets, the costumes. Amélie let her look at anything she liked. When she went to the costume rack into the very back she found something.

“Hey!” She pulled the costume out from between the others, still letting it hang from the rack as she looked at Amélie. “This was your costume, wasn’t it? From Swan Lake?”

“Indeed it was,” Ame came to stand next to her, eyes roaming over the outfit.

“You looked real pretty in it,” she felt Ame’s lips against her cheek and giggled. Then a thought crossed her mind and she turned her head to look at her. “Do you miss dancing?”

Amélie’s brow arched. “I do. It made me happy.”

“Oh,” she found something on the floor to focus her eyes on, “a-are you still happy?”

Amélie’s hand came under her chin, stroking her jaw with her thumb but not forcing her to look up. The Frenchwoman pressed a kiss to her nose, which made Lena smile a bit.

“Yes, _chérie_ , I am still very happy.”

Ame showed her to the concession stand after that, even let her take whatever snacks she wanted. She only took a box of candy as Ame showed her upstairs. Everything about the theatre was beautiful, and she had much more appreciation for it after she’d seen everything.

Though there was one stop that made her pause. The lights were out over the audience seats, and only a few spotlights lit the stage. Sure the lights were warm, but as Ame walked out onto the stage, she felt something in the pit of her stomach, and couldn’t follow.

Amélie turns around when she notices Lena isn’t behind her, and by that point she’s almost at center stage. A little smile crosses her lips.

“Getting stage fright, _chérie_?”

“Maybe…”

“Hm,” Ame hummed to herself, “I thought you did not have stage fright. You seem to be alright doing it at the club?”

At that Lena turned her head to the ground.

“Well yeah, but,” she paused, shifting her weight. “This stage is different.”

She’d mumbled so low she wondered if Amélie heard her, but apparently she did, as she was walking over to her on the side of the stage.

“Why is that?”

“You _danced_ on this stage,” Lena looked around, at the empty chairs, at the set that wasn’t quite ready behind them, “you put your body and your heart into what you did up here. I can’t do that.

“I can’t put my heart into… that. I’m not ashamed of it, I’m just not passionate about it. And I’m so sick of doing somethin’ with just my body. I’m _tired_ of it. I’m tired of bein’ wanted for just my body, just for a little bit until someone’s done with me. Then they decide they wanna use me again and I let ‘em. They get satisfied and just leave. It’s not like with you-”

She stiffens, her eyes looking at anything but Amélie.

She hears Ame’s footsteps coming toward her, almost sounding like stomping. Oh God she said somethin’ wrong didn’t she? Now she was really gonna-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Amélie’s arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

Lena freezes, but eventually relaxes into the kiss, letting her eyes drift closed and letting herself react and kiss Amélie back. They’ve done this before, but not quite like this. Ame’s never held her like this, so close it’s like she doesn’t want to let go.

Normally when they kiss it’s in greeting or during sex, but this is so different.

This is good. This is safe.

She pushes herself up to stand on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around Amélie’s neck and putting more of herself into the kiss. She puts everything she wants to say but doesn’t know how into it, how wanted Amélie makes her feel, and she uses her arms around the other woman’s neck to pull her closer.

They eventually need to pull back for air, breaking the bigger kiss into shorter, but no less meaningful kisses. When they finally stop their foreheads are still pressed together, Ame’s golden eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips, like she wants to kiss her again.

But this time when Ame leans in Lena pulls back just a bit, so she can look into Ame’s confused eyes.

“Why?” she’s breathless, “Why did you do that?”

There’s silence for a moment, and she can feel Amélie’s thumbs brushing against her hips, holding her gently but tightly and she feels like some precious treasure.

“Because I want _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter Break has started and for me that means I won't get to write as often as I like, I might not even get to update until the new year (I definitely hope I get to write and update before then) but I wanted to leave you with this very happy chapter for the holidays in case I don't get to update.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ badbloodfoxes on tumblr and we can talk about this au if you like


End file.
